


His Lover’s Father

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is with Draco - hiding in Spinner's End has thrown them together. Lucius is above taking from his son what he wants for himself, isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Lover’s Father

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer – not my characters and not for profit.

_**Fic: His Lover's Father**_  
Title: His Lover’s Father  
Characters: Severus/Draco; Severus/Lucius  
Rating: PG13  
Warnings:  
Summary: Severus is with Draco - hiding in Spinner's End has thrown them together. Lucius is above taking from his son what he wants for himself, isn't he?  
Author's notes: disclaimer – not my characters and not for profit.

Severus stroked the fine blond hair of his young lover, and thought about the boy’s father. Some things… were some things unforgivable? He had protected Lucius’s boy, lied for him, even killed for him… and seduced him. And now, as Draco lay sleeping in his arms, for the first time Severus allowed his thoughts to turn to Lucius. Lucius, recently escaped (no one, not even Severus, knew how) from Azkaban. Lucius, alive, vital, proud. Lucius, his lover. Lucius, his lover’s father.

Draco was not Lucius. His hair was as light, as fine – but not as long, as full. He had the same arrogant tilt of his head; but Lucius’s eyes had never shown the trace of fear that Severus could sometimes see in Draco’s. Draco needed him; Lucius (Severus thought sadly) had only ever wanted him, and on his own terms: a lover outside his marriage; unacknowledged, secret. For Draco, Severus was salvation – for Lucius, what had he ever been save a guiltless pleasure (for Lucius had no time for guilt)?

Draco stirred, stretched, and woke, eyes misty with the last shreds of his dreamworld.

“Severus?” he said uncertainly, twisting his head to look at the other man.

Severus realised that his arms had tightened around Draco until the pressure had woken him. He stood up and moved away abruptly.

“Good morning, Draco.” He cast a disparaging glance out of the window at the falling leaves whirling and fighting their way down the street. “If you can call it ‘good’.”

“My father…” Draco hesitated. “You said yesterday that my father…”

“Yes, your father is coming here today.”

“How did he know I was here?”

And Severus hesitated. For Lucius had not known where Draco was – had not guessed – until Severus had told him.

“Did you not think your mother knew?” he returned, in an un-Severus-like prevarication.

“Oh.” Draco sounded strangely disappointed; but Severus did not wish to enquire further on a subject that rubbed painfully against an old deep wound.

“He will be here later this morning,” he said, and turned away so that Draco knew the subject was over.

It was, in fact, late afternoon before Lucius arrived. Severus watched Draco leap up at the sound of the door knocker, then look uncertainly at his lover.

“Go on.”

Severus gestured Draco to the door, then stood up, following him lazily. Outside, Lucius leaned against the doorframe, waiting for the first sight of his son and his lover.

“Father!” The boy looked painfully pleased to see him, yet at the same time anxious, as if he feared facing Lucius’s cutting tongue.

“Draco.” Lucius could say no more. His heart was too full.

Draco’s head sank a little.

“I failed, Father. I’m sorry.”

Yes, but you’re safe; you’re alive. That’s what matters. Lucius couldn’t say the words. Instead he looked over Draco’s shoulder at the well-remembered figure of Severus, standing sardonically in the shadows, and said

“Indeed. I hear Severus performed the deed.”

Severus took a pace forward so that he was standing by Draco’s side, his hand on the younger man’s arm.

“It is unimportant. What matters is that the task was completed. Come in, Lucius.”

He manoeuvred Draco so that Lucius could enter the house; and Lucius took a quick look at the two men as they stood side by side. He had known – and yet he had not known – how young, how frightened Draco was. Severus’s inner strength was blazingly obvious in comparison. And he wanted him. Oh, how he wanted him. But not now, not with Draco right by them. It would have to wait; and Lucius could be patient when it was in his interests.

Severus was sitting by Draco now, and as Lucius leaned gracefully back in his chair he was surprised – concerned? – to see the way that his son’s hand rested naturally on Severus’s taut thigh; the way Severus still had his hand on Draco’s arm. Draco had always had an admiration for his teacher, but this… this looked like something else entirely. Something unexpected. Something unwelcome

The feeling persisted over tea and into the evening. The relationship between Severus and Draco had changed from when Lucius had last seen them. Not blatantly; not dramatically – Severus was still in control, Draco in a more submissive role – but nevertheless, there had been a subtle shift; and when Draco excused himself late in the evening to go to bed, Lucius looked up at his erstwhile lover – his love – and drawled

“Are you sleeping with my son, Severus?”

Severus had lied to the two greatest wizards of his time – to Albus Dumbledore and to Lord Voldemort - but lie to Lucius he would (could) not. Inscrutable black eyes met Lucius’s.

“I am.”

“Indeed?” Lucius paused. “An interesting… development. Is it permissible to enquire how long this had been taking place?”

Severus shrugged.

“A matter of months. Is it important?”

There was almost a challenge in his words, Lucius thought; unless he was hearing something that wasn’t there. And yes, it was important. His lover, his son – the two people he cared for above all others. And that being so…

“You can understand that I have an interest in my son’s… affairs.”

“He’ll come to no harm with me.”

“I know.”

And everything important was left unsaid.

“You’ll be returning to Narcissa, I presume?”

The mention of his wife was coolly deliberate. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you understood. No more than Draco can I return to Malfoy Manor. I am a wanted man.”

Severus could not tell whether the double entendre was intended. His body, however, responded regardless, informing him that Lucius was, indeed, wanted. He clenched his jaw together tightly.

“You were intending to stay…”

“With my son.” Lucius smiled faintly. “If it is not inconvenient?”

Severus’s smile in return was sardonic.

“In other words, you wish to stay with me.”

Lucius waved an idle hand.

“It seems expedient.”

They were fencing with each other, lightly but with purpose. When Severus looked at him, he could tell that Lucius wanted him – but Lucius would not take from his son. Manipulative, slippery in almost every way, there was one thing that Lucius held sacred: family honour. Had Severus been fucking any other man, Lucius would have taken him without hesitation. (That Lucius could claim Severus, they both knew, was not in doubt. Proud and strong as he was, Lucius was Severus’s one weakness.) But this was Draco; and though Lucius would die rather than admit his love for his son, he would also die rather than betray him. Severus knew this; Draco, he thought ironically, did not.

It was strange the difference that Lucius’s presence made. Draco had always had his own room, but of recent months he had hardly slept in it, his place being by Severus’s side, in Severus’s bed. Since the arrival of Lucius, however, Severus had slept alone. And burned with desire. But the fire was lit by Lucius, not Draco. Severus wanted – oh, how he wanted! - Lucius’s body beside him, Lucius’s soft sighs as he kissed him; his deeper groans as he fucked him. And he lay awake, knowing his love was the other side of the wall - and burning, burning for him.

Draco was not forgotten. Draco could not be forgotten. Lucius’s son, Severus’s lover. Severus loved Draco, but not as man loves man. He loved him for what he was, what he represented. And Severus watched as Draco shrunk before his father, became less than he had been in his absence – and all this for love, for the boyish love that a son could have for his father, diminished by the love his father dared not show to him.

“He longs for your love, Lucius.” Thus Severus, as the two older men sat together, Draco having left for his own room an hour earlier.

“You show a touching concern for Draco, Severus.” There was a trace of irony in Lucius’s voice.

“Indeed. I have a good deal of affection for him.” Severus turned away, apparently scanning the bookshelves. “But there has only ever been one man whom I have loved, as you well know.”

“Yet you are fucking my son.” Lucius’s voice was harder now.

Severus’s hand snapped shut on a black-bound book, and he lifted it from the shelf.

“Yes.”

No more than the monosyllable. No excuses, no reasons. He could have given reasons – two lonely people, closed in together. A sudden surge of desire. But Severus knew that the real reason was that he had seduced Draco simply because he was Lucius’s son, when the man himself had seemed so far away. The only part of Lucius that Severus could reach. But these were words that could never be spoken to a man he loved more than life itself.

“I love you,” said Severus emotionlessly; and left the room, the book cradled protectively in his arms.

And the days passed.

And they passed.

Sex was a few moments in the kitchen, undisturbed whilst Lucius lay abed; and Severus shut his eyes and pretended that his son was him. And opened them and knew that he was betraying both men – for Draco deserved someone to love him for himself, and Lucius… Lucius was in Severus’s heart, in Severus’s soul, tearing gaping wounds as he fucked his son.

Draco was changed, too. Eyes always looking for Lucius; kisses, on the rare occasions he offered them, clumsy and perfunctory. Did Draco care for him? Severus was no longer sure, but knew that the choice must be Draco’s. If seducing Lucius’s son was a disgrace, rejecting him would be beyond forgiveness. His life lay in Draco’s hands now – as ever, his fate was in the hands of a Malfoy. (If only, if only it were Lucius.)

And the evenings – ah, God, the evenings the three spent together. Each one more painful than the last, until that one night when their eyes met above Draco’s head. Lucius was leaning against the windowsill. Severus was once again examining the bookshelves. Lucius wondered, irrelevantly, whether he had actually finished the last tome he had pulled out. Desire – regret – refusal – desperation. So many emotions in one exchange of glance, whilst Draco, immune, flicked the pages of the Daily Prophet as he lounged in the chair he had claimed as his own.

Severus turned away, back to his beloved books. Lucius turned his eyes to his son, who had stiffened suddenly, his ivory skin taking on a pallor unnatural even to him.

“Draco?” he said sharply.

Draco looked up, a dazed expression on his face.

“What is it?” Lucius inquired, changing his tone to a softer, more conciliating one.

“Pansy. Pansy Parkinson,” the boy almost whispered.

“Yes?”

“It says here – she’s engaged to Blaise Zabini. But it’s not true: it can’t be.”

“Who is she?” asked his father calmly.

“She’s my…” Draco gasped and broke off, his eyes, unbidden, turning to Severus, whose face was as blank and emotionless as usual. “She’s my girlfriend,” he blurted out, guilt, hurt and anger tearing him three different ways.

“Indeed?” Lucius turned to the window to disguise the slight smile touching his lips. “Then I suggest you go and claim her.”

“But…”

Draco hesitated, looking first at his father, then Severus, then Lucius once more.

“If she is yours, Draco, take her.”

Lucius’s tone had all the cold arrogance due to a pure blood Malfoy. It was his turn to meet Severus’s eye with a look full of meaning. Severus glanced away from him and down at Draco.

“Your father is right,” he said dispassionately.

“I…” For a few seconds longer, Draco looked confused. Then his chin rose, and he stood, determination clear in his attitude. “You’re right, Father,” he said – rather louder than he had intended. “I will.”

He would not have been a Malfoy had it been in him to show a trace of fear at this point. The declaration had been made: Draco would carry it through. As he reached the door, his father came up behind him and put one hand on his shoulder.

“Draco,” he said quietly. “I… I am proud of you.”

There was no reply, but both men watching could see what the words meant to the younger Malfoy. Somehow, in a second, he seemed taller, sterner, more purposeful. As he DisApparated, they watched with steady eyes, before Lucius turned back to his lover.

“And now, Severus…”

Severus looked at him, unblinking, seemingly frozen. And Lucius saw – perhaps for the first time – the pain behind his bleak expression, and softened suddenly.

“Ah, Severus, I have hurt you so much, have I not?”

Severus still did not speak, so Lucius went to him, taking his face between his hands.

“I love you, Severus. I love you more than I have loved anyone; more than I could possibly express in words,” he said gently; and Severus smiled his rare, beautiful smile, his love at last free to show itself to its fullest.

* * *


End file.
